Possibilities
by petnurser
Summary: An accidental landing changes lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

…

Title: Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Doctor, Rose Tyler, their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, friends, family or enemies. That honor belongs to the BBC.**

Author's Notes: A challenge picture posted on Live Journal inspired this. This is the link (picture #8):

.com/time_and_#cutid1

He had stumbled here, actually; slid through a narrow gap in the fabric between dimensions. He was going to quietly leave, get into this universe's vortex if he could and look for a way back to his home universe. He didn't count on seeing what he saw on the monitor.

He and the TARDIS were in a large peaceful field, hidden in a small copse of trees. In the field, small, rectangular indentations held small, marble slabs. He knew enough of human customs to know that these slabs had names and dates carved into them. This was a place for the dead. In the distance, he recognized a family standing near a fresh grave. Rose, Jackie, Pete and two children. _He_ wasn't there. Oh, no. A thousand different scenarios ran through his brain, all of them with his clone and Rose sitting at home watching the telly together that night after the sun went down. He hoped that this was the funeral of a friend, a distant relative, the family pet.

The Doctor waited for the Tyler family to leave and when he was reasonably sure that would not be seen, he left the cover of the trees and walked over to the freshly overturned earth.

The marble slab was already there; ready to be formally placed by workers. It felt like both of his hearts were run through with a sharp implement when he read the words:

John Noble-Smith

Doctor, Father, Husband, Friend

1971-2013

Now, my love, you can travel the stars

"Oh, Rose, what did I do to you?" He said softly to the air.

"You gave me him."

The Doctor turned around quickly to see Rose Noble-Smith standing before him. Dressed in dark colours, there was a slight smile on her face. "We were happy. We married in 2009. In 2010, Donna Sarah was born. Six months ago he was told he had incurable cancer. Four days ago, I held his hand as he took his last breath. His last words were, 'Don't wear black, my love, it makes you look so pale. I will love you until the last stars go out and beyond. Don't cry for me, I'll be travelling the stars.' You know the hardest thing has been telling Donna that her Daddy has gone away. She wants him to come home."

"Donna?"

"Our daughter. He wanted to honour her in some way. Is she OK?"

"She was with her family; safe, her memories gone."

"John told me what you were likely to take her memories. I'm sorry"

"She was safe, that's what matters."

"How long has it been?"

"A long time. Fifty-seven years. Martha and her husband died last year, car crash. Donna, five years ago; Sara-Jane, eight. Jack lost Ianto last week."

"Poor Jack. Mickey?"

"Peacefully in his sleep a year after he returned." He dreaded telling her that Mickey had died. "Alien virus. Quick. Painless."

Rose choked down the tears that threatened their reunion, none fell. "And how are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm always alright."

"Come back to the house. Mum has a reception spread out."

"I can't. Little Donna might get confused."

"She's clever. We'll tell her the truth, in a way. You're her Daddy's long lost twin." There was a pleading in her eyes. The sadness was rolling off her in waves.

_Rassilon help me, _he thought. He said, "Only for a little while. I need to find a way back."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the house in the limousine was quiet, a three year old girl staring at him all the way. Donna Sarah Noble-Smith had the bright, blue eyes of his ninth self and the blonde hair her mother had at that age. He couldn't help to feel the tug of his hearts; she was his child, too, in a way.

The reception was quiet and sombre, attended by only those closest to the Tyler and Smith families. The Doctor was introduced as Doctor James Smith, John's brother. The story was that he was a physics professor that travelled from school to school. It seemed to work well and questions were easily deflected by talking about John. In time, he stood back and watched Rose.

She moved through the attendees with the grace and ease of a woman that was accustomed to social gatherings. Donna and Tony were playing in another part of the house with a hired nanny. Rose was as beautiful as he remembered, but the rough edges of her childhood had given way to a sophistication that delighted and saddened him at the same time.

His reflections were interrupted by Pete. "Doctor, I thought you said that coming back was impossible."

Without taking his eyes off his beloved, the Doctor replied, "I did. I'm here by accident. A new gap between universes. I don't know what happened, but I think the gap is stable, for now anyway."

"Doctor, can I talk to you?" Pete gestured to his office.

Silently, the Doctor turned to follow him.

Pete's office was comfortable. The room was done in subtle mauves and medium woods. A tasteful desk was in the centre of the room with a large comfortable chair behind it. Two comfortable chairs were in front of the desk. A small sofa and low coffee table was placed in front of a fireplace. This was a masculine room without it being overbearing. Tea service and biscuits were on the table. Pete had planned this meeting as soon as the Doctor agreed to attend the reception.

"Jackie doesn't know about this meeting. But I felt there are things you need to know." Peter Tyler began.

Suddenly, the Doctor was nervous. Pete continued. "When she first came here, Rose was a wreck; she only ate, slept and bathed for the baby."

"Rose was pregnant then?" The Doctor asked. They were only together once, but that was enough.

"Yes, but she lost the baby a week before you said goodbye. We didn't want her to travel, but her pleas were so heartbreaking. When she got home, she was determined to have that fantastic life you wanted for her."

"I gave her a job at Torchwood, just after she arrived. She did very well."

The Doctor's anger grew at the thought of sending a pregnant woman out in the field.

Pete continued, "She was assigned to research and development, not field work. And she did it very well. She threw herself into perfecting the dimension cannon. All she could think of was getting back to you. Then she did and you left them back here."

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, but Pete raised his hand to hush him. "That was the best thing for her at the time. Both of them, really. Oh, boy, did they have some rows. But, in the end, they were happy and content."

"Surely they still fought, didn't they?" The Doctor asked.

"I would guess so. What couple doesn't? But they were happy overall. I need to ask you, Doctor, will you take them with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Will you take them with you?"_

"Pete, I haven't thought that far ahead," the Doctor replied. "But if Rose wants to come with me when I leave, she can."

"Donna, too?"

"Donna, too." The Doctor smiled. "There hasn't been a child on board the TARDIS in quite some time. The old girl would probably enjoy that."

"And you, Doctor?"

"Donna is always welcome, Pete. She is part of me, really."

They sat in silence, drinking their tea. The Doctor ate the plate of biscuits while contemplating what was happening. He had a second chance, with her, with his Rose. Would she come? Would Donna want to come? She may be a little girl, but he was sure that what she wanted would matter to her mother. Rose, a mum! Children (yes, **children**) on the TARDIS. The Doctor's mind was awash in related but unjoined thoughts. His train of thought was derailed when he reached for the biscuits and found that there were none left. The Doctor grinned sheepishly and rose to rejoin the reception.

In the main room, the Doctor quickly spotted Rose. Now, her face looked tired, strained. He softly walked up to her and touched her elbow. "Rose, why don't you sit down? Rest a little."

"I can't, Doctor. All these people…"

"…Will understand. Rose, you lost your husband four days ago. Come with me. Please."

She nodded weakly and let him lead her upstairs. He led her to an empty room and sat her on the bed. "Tell me about your life together." He asked softly.

"We fought a lot after Bad Wolf Bay. There were times we both thought it was over; that it would be better if we ended it. We always refused to give up. After one separation of a few days, I realized that I didn't want to live without him." She smiled weakly, the exhaustion evident on her face. "We had fought about anything. The flat was too small, too close to Torchwood, too far from Torchwood, too high up in the building, anything. Dinner, lunch, tea. In the end, we were just adjusting, getting used to each other again. I had to learn that John was you and John had to learn a new way to live. We learned what we needed to and it wasn't long until we fell in love again. We decided that we never wanted to be apart again."

"Tell me about your wedding." The Doctor said gently.

"Flowers and music." Rose said. "John was so handsome. He refused to wear a tux; said they were bad luck. He wore a blue suit, almost the same color as the TARDIS. I wore a pale blue dress." Rose got up ad slowly walked out onto the small balcony this room had outside the large glass doors. "We got married in that gazebo out there. It was a sunny, warm day. I remember we laughed a lot."

The Doctor walked up behind her and held her gently. Rose sniffed and continued. "Donna Sarah was born ten months after the wedding. I don't think that there was a prouder father. She was Daddy's little girl. He loved her so much." The tears began to flow. "Doctor, I miss him so much!"

The Doctor held her as she sobbed, breaking both hearts in the process. He gently led her back to sit on the bed in the centre of the room. He gently sat her down and helped her take off her blazer and shoes. Once she fell asleep on his shoulder, he laid her down and covered her with the duvet.

On his way downstairs, he checked in on Donna and Tony. Both children were asleep. They looked so peaceful, unaware of the turmoil surrounding their family, and how soon there could be even more upheaval.


End file.
